Helen Cutter
Helen Cutter was born in 1973. Helen and Nick Cutter met in college and they soon had a speedy romance, before getting married; at some point. After the Cutters became zoology professors at the Central Metropolitan University, Stephen Hart was one of Nick and Helen's students, and he later got a job as Cutter's lab technician. Helen and Nick's marriage ran into difficulty through arguments between them, and unbeknownst to Nick, Helen had an affair with Stephen. Helen also became obsessed with "evolutionary puzzles" which could not be explained by conventional science. She came up with theories that Cutter found ridiculous, leading to them growing apart even more. At some point, Helen discovered the Anomalies but did not tell Nick, as she wanted to study them on her own and knew that if Nick found out about them, he would want to expose the Anomalies to the wider scientific community. In 1998, Helen came across an Anomaly to the Permian period in the Forest of Dean. She was chased into an Asda supermarket car park by a Gorgonopsid, before fleeing back into the Forest and through the Anomaly into the Permian. Helen was a great genius, but she was unfortunately also a nihilistic social darwinist and a misanthropic sociopath, whose intellect wound up becoming a tool for evil in her futile efforts to control the Anomalies and/or destroy humanity. Cold, callous and insensitive, Helen showed practically no empathy or pity towards others' deaths and suffering, and was entirely unconcerned about human life; she saw humans as just another race of animals, that could and would eventually die off and which were expendable and replaceable to nature. Battle vs. Joker (Nolanverse) by (by Wassboss) The joker is sitting in an abandoned factory plotting his next evil plan. Up above him hiding in the rafters is Helen cutter who is watching his every move. She has heard of this man and has decided to eliminate him before he can pose a threat to her “science”. She aims her pistol at him and fires. However the bullet only scrapes the joker’s cheek. He looks up and sees Helen standing fully exposed in the rafters. She fires another shot but he ducks out of the way and, pulling out his Remington 870, fires back. He also misses but hits the rafter she is standing on causing her to lose her footing and fall. Fortunately she lands on her feet and is unharmed. The joker tries to shoot her again but she dodges the bullet. She fires 3 shots from her pistol before jumping inside an office therefore putting her safely behind cover. The joker easily dodges the bullets and throws a grenade into the office. Helen jumps out just before it detonates and fires another shot hitting the joker in the leg. The joker shrugs it off and fires his shotgun knocking the pistol out of Helen’s hand. The joker points his gun at Helen. “Looks like i won” he says smiling wickedly. Helen just starts laughing manically. The joker flinches a bit but keeps his gun pointed at helen’s head. “What are you laughing about”. Helen stops laughing but a big grin spreads across her face. “Look up” The joker looks up and sees a beast hanging off the rafters looking in his direction. “Have fun” helen says and runs off. The joker fires his gun but she is already gone. The future predator jumps down from the rafters and lands on the joker. It snarls at him and tries to bite him. The joker hits it in the face with the butt of the shotgun stunning it for a moment. He then flips it back around and shots the predator at point blank range killing it instantly. The joker brushes the dirt off his suit and walks off thinking that helen has gone. Little does he know she is hiding behind some crates knife in hand. With a yell she jumps over them and thrusts the knife at the joker. However he expertly blocks with his own knife. He stabs forward himself and stabs helen in the stomach. He pulls it out and smiles as helen clutches her stomach and faints. Two hours later.. Helen wakes up tied to a table in a lab. She looks around and sees the joker mixing chemicals. “Where am i” says helen trying to break free of her restraints. “Don’t try and escape” says the joker turning around with a canister in his hand. “Now enough talk” he says taping her mouth shut. “I have been working on a new weapon i hope will make a person’s head explode” he says smiling “And you’re my test subject”. Expert's Opinion The joker won because his better weapons coupled with his insanity helped him overcome Helen. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nathaniel Renko (by Astrotorical) No battle written. Winner: Captain Renko Expert's Opinion Renko won primarily due to his superior weaponry and the fact that he could slow down time gave him a huge advantage. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Modern Warriors